Document WO2006/111526 of the same applicant discloses a laser porator for creating micropores in a biological tissue such as the skin. This laser porator comprises a feedback mechanism to analyze a characteristic of a pore. One disadvantage of this laser porator is that the feedback mechanism is not reliable enough to easily and quickly distinguish different properties of tissues. Document WO2006/111526 is herewith incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,744 discloses a treatment beam handpiece which allows to differentiate between normal skin tissue and a lesion. The handpiece comprises a treatment beam and a probe beam. The reflectance of the probe beam allows to distinguish the normal skin tissue and the lesion, so that the treatment beam may be activated only when there is a lesion. This handpiece has the disadvantage that it is not able to analyze a characteristic of inside the pore. The handpiece is only able to distinguish the surface of the skin.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide devices and methods to improve the recognition of tissue properties, in particular to detect different tissue layers below the surface of the skin. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and reliable device and method for tissue ablation.